


Belonging

by lizard_socks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks
Summary: Pyrite, a maintenance worker gem, tries to console her boss - and thinks about a friend she'll never see.





	Belonging

"Pyrope, you're crying."

Pyrite, the short, stocky maintenance worker, saw the tears in Pyrope's face. Pyrope was Pyrite's boss at the orbital station, always collected, always making the best tactical decision without taking unnecessary risks.

"Yes, I _know_ ," Pyrope said. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. "I've been under a lot of pressure lately. But that's no excuse."

"Sure it is," Pyrite said.

"But I'm supposed to be doing my _job!_ " Pyrope slumped down in her chair. "I can't do anything when I'm like this."

Pyrite walked over to her slowly.

"You never let your emotions interfere with your work," Pyrope said. "You never let the pressure get to you. I should be able to get past this. I should be better than this."

Pyrite looked at Pyrope's face again. She almost seemed to have a sort of horror at her own condition.

"If you can do your job," Pyrope said, "I should be able to do mine."

Pyrite sighed.

"How are you so perfect?" Pyrope asked.

"I'm not. I'm just a Pyrite."

"But you do everything you're supposed to do!"

Pyrite realized that Pyrope, her superior, was looking up to _her._ They had known each other for centuries. But Pyrite was never the best at reading people.

"Does it feel like this isn't the right place for you?" she asked.

"It can't be that," said Pyrope. "That would mean I'm..."

She broke down into tears again. Pyrite wished she could do something to help her. It sounded crazy even thinking it, but maybe an Amethyst - a solider - would be able to help. But she didn't have one around, not anymore.

"Nobody has a lower rank than me around here," said Pyrite. "So people tend to tell me things. I can't tell you how many times I've heard other Gems tell me that they couldn't do the thing they were made for."

Pyrite walked closer to Pyrope's computer console. She didn't want to get too close to her, to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I wish our society wasn't so rigid," Pyrite said. "I wish there was some way for you to find where you belong."

"You really think that?" asked Pyrope. "You really dare reject the foundation of our society?"

She was shocked, but not angry. Pyrite could tell that much.

"You've always told me you're happy with where you are," Pyrope said.

"I am," said Pyrite. "But nobody else is. Certainly not Amethyst. There's a reason she turned on us."

"You didn't."

"Well, I would never be able to come back."

Pyrite stood up and looked out the window. Those Gems from the ship were probably on some faraway planet by now, she thought, never to return.

"I miss her, Pyrope. That Amethyst. I liked her. But she can't live here."

"I suppose it's better that she left."

"Maybe. But not for me."

Pyrite sat back down and closed her eyes.

"I thought about it, Pyrite. I thought about going with them."

"To Earth?"

"I knew I couldn't go through with it. This is my home... But I'd be much happier if it also had room for her."


End file.
